


合宿(H部分)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung
Kudos: 1





	合宿(H部分)

鳳前輩他抱了那雪他放在床上的，鳳前輩他就同了那雪他講：今天只是我同了你一起，沒有人玄來打擾我們的，因此合宿完，應該兩位前輩不會來打擾你，可能有些時間會打擾你，那應該都好後期的沒有問題嗎，那雪他：沒有任何問題，但现在做了什麼，鳳前輩他：我只是做了我想做的事，因為我想知道你可以為什麼令到所有的人都会係好喜歡了你的，好寵愛你當你係好似公主一樣的，那你還不知，那不如開始做，之後鳳前輩他就吻了那雪他的唇，鳳前輩他也吻得好深，之後吻完，那雪他的样子就變得更加有了一種色氣之外的，鳳前輩他覺得剛才吻的時候感覺到了好甜甜的，之後那雪他講：我不要做啊，可以嗎的?鳳前輩他同了那雪他講：那當我是你喜歡的人嘅話，可以嗎？那雪他：嗯可以啊，鳳前輩他就把了自己的手伸入了那雪他的衣服裏面的，就開始撫摸了乳頭的時候也不時候捏提了左右撫揉摳了幾下，鳳前輩他覺得這樣的那雪他是這麼可愛，又見到那雪他的敏感点是全身，之後鳳前輩他就把了那雪他的乳頭吸了幾下，也好大力，也舔了一圈就不時咬，還有在試兩顆乳頭一起吸，還不時在那雪他的耳尖舔下，之後令到了那雪他講：啊鳳前輩啊，不好啊，好疼，這樣我的乳頭会壞的，鳳前輩他：沒有事，好疼啊，那撫摸下，之後他就撫摸了那雪他的乳頭的時候，那雪他講：我害怕会有人來的，之後鳳前輩他：沒有事，我鎖了門，鎖匙在柊前輩他的，之後那雪他就在床上攤着的，鳳前輩他也開始把了那雪他全身吻吸咬，之後對了乳頭也重複要一次做，之後那雪他叫了嗯啊～前輩啊～，他們也覺得會好彩是隔音，不是就大事，所以下面聽不到声音，之後那雪他的样子害到鳳前輩他繼續想做的，因為鳳前輩看到那雪他这样子的，就抓住那雪他的手了，把了他的手握緊的，之後鳳前輩他吻了那雪他的，也吻完，之後鳳前輩他握着手，就除了那雪他的衣服(褲及內褲)的時候，那雪他:不好，好害羞，不要這樣看的，好嗎，鳳前輩他講：你看下你自己的乳頭也突起及硬起來的，又紅紅腫腫，好可愛，總之我明白你為什麼/何會有这么多人会喜歡你，同了你做朋友，宠愛你，因為你真的好可愛，之後鳳前輩他就看了那雪他他下面的，他就不自覺陷入了那雪他的可爱，之後鳳前輩他就開始幫了那雪他後面穴擴張的，也伸入几隻手指擴張，那雪他在擴張的時候也不停叫，也叫得大声，也有嬌喘的和叫得大声的，鳳前輩他也擴張完就碰到了那雪他的敏感点的，所以那雪他就立刻叫啊啊～不好啊啊～前～輩，不要啊！之後鳳前輩他把自己的大大插入去的，而開始是慢慢插，之後會好快的，那雪他也适應了，因此鳳前輩他也抱了那雪他的，插了一下，之後又插的時候並覺得那雪他的小穴好熱又溫暖及濕，之後那雪他就高潮就叫了不要～，要射啊～前輩啊～就這樣高潮及射了，之後那雪他睡覺了，同埋鳳前輩一起睡覺了他們就做完了，之後星谷他們就找了那雪他去吃午餐的。


End file.
